


Compliments

by Weevilo707



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adorable, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, just complete sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weevilo707/pseuds/Weevilo707
Summary: Roxy tells Calliope all of the things she loves about her





	

Roxy sat on a bench, enjoying the warmth of spring on Earth C. Calliope was lying along the bench, her head resting in her lap. Roxy ran her fingers absently along her head, tracing little swirls and designs without thinking about it. The park they were in was quiet, only the sounds around were of birds and some far off carapacians. They'd been sitting together for a while, relaxing and taking in the fresh air. There was a moment where Roxy wasn’t too sure if Calliope was awake or not, but then the cherub shifted a bit in her lap and she could see that her eyes still open. 

“Hey,” Roxy said softly, not wanting to break the serene mood. Calliope making a small questioning noise in response, not bothering to actually speak. “Did you know you’re absolutely adorable?” Roxy asked, a smile forming on her face. Calliope turned her head away from her a bit but she could still see her face turning a bit greener than it was normally.

“Oh well, I’m not sure if I’d say that,” Calliope said, embarrassment in her voice. 

“So adorable,” Roxy insisted at that, continuing to run her hands along the top of Calliope’s head as she spoke. “Like, your head okay? Cutest little alien head there is, with your cute swirly cheeks,” she said. Calliope laughed bashfully, not quite going so far as to hide her face in Roxy’s lap, but coming close. 

“Roxy please,” she said, trying to brush off the compliments. She would always get so embarrassed whenever Roxy would praise her, which was all the more reason for Roxy to do it in her opinion. Calliope didn’t like all of the alien things about herself, and Roxy wanted her to know how much _she_ loved them. 

“You know what else is great? How green you are. Green is such a nice color and you pull it off so well,” she said. Roxy watched as Calliope went and hid her face in her hands so that she couldn’t see the bright blush she had. She knew it was there though, so it didn't help much. 

“I suppose it’s an alright color,” Calliope mumbled into her hands, which was more of an agreement than Roxy could get a lot of the time. 

“It’s so totally better than alright. Ya know what else is better than alright? Your claws. Look how adorable they are, all pointy as shit, they match your teeth perfectly,” Roxy told her. Calliope couldn’t argue with her at this point, hiding her face to try to escape the praise.

Roxy reached down, carefully taking one of the hands that were covering Calliope’s face and pulling it away in her own. Running her thumb over the gold ring she was wearing, Roxy squeezed the hand softly. 

“You wanna know what the thing I love about you most is?” she asked. Calliope stopped trying to hide, letting Roxy hold her hand as she shifted to look back up at her. 

“And what’s that?” she asked, still sounding bashful from all the compliments but curious as well. 

“You,” Roxy told her, smiling at the girl in her lap before leaning down and kissing her softly on her forehead. 

Calliope couldn't argue with her about that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an absolutely adorable request I got. I hope you all enjoy


End file.
